Stiyl Magnus
Summary Stiyl Magnus is a magician specializing in runes and flame magic associated with Neccessarius, a British magical organization under the Anglican Church tasked with combating magical threats to the United Kingdom. He was the former partner of Index two years ago, but Index forgot about him due to her annual memory wipe. He is the first antagonist of the series, opposing Kamijou Touma as an enemy of Index, although later showing to have misinterpreted reasons for his attack, and helped Touma save Index from her memory wipe. After that, he and Touma had been mostly in the same side several times fighting magicians, though Stiyl holds some resentment and jealousy towards the boy because of his closeness with Index, despite also being grateful for Touma saving Index. He's also the protagonist of one of the series short stories, where one of his standard jobs leads to him protecting Patricia Birdway, the innocent normal sister of the leader of the Dawn-Colored Sunlight magic cabal, from a fellow Necessarius rune and Norse magician, Richard Brave. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, likely 8-B with regular flame spells, higher with Innocentius Name: Stiyl Magnus, Fortis931 (I prove why my name is the strongest here) Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Rune Magic, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Summoning, can send messages through smoke signals, can diagnose one's mental state and remove mental interference, can create mirages, can restrain body/mind/magic of an opponent, can heal burns, can sense nearby opponents by their body heat, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically, likely City Block level with regular flame spells (Comparable to Oriana Thomson, can easily destroy walls, stone and rock; can turn a human to ashes/melt them even if they are wearing a heat-resistant suit with only dozens of rune cards, his magic grows stronger the more rune cards he deploys), higher with Innocentius (Described as a Pope-class spell, should be stronger than his regular flame spells) Speed: Athletic Human, likely Supersonic reactions (Attacked and fought Jörmungandr, could fight Tatemiya Saiji) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level normally, likely at least Wall level through magical defenses (Was punched out by Touma but his body was weakened by Innocentius at the time and Touma ignores the magical protection and spells used by magicians, has survived several shockwaves from explosions and attacks that have destroyed walls or overpowered his own magic), higher by using Innocentius as a shield, possibly up to Large Island level at max power (Innocentius supported by tens of thousands of rune cards was capable of blocking John Pen Mode's Index Dragon Breath, but this was mainly thanks to Innocentius regenerating properties instead of pure durability) Stamina: High with good resistance to pain (Managed to cast two illusions after being reduced to pieces of flesh exploded over an entire room by Aureolus Izzard since he was still alive and able to refine mana), but Innocentius weakens him a lot by draining his lifeforce Range: He can cast his magic as long as his rune cards are in the target area, with at least a max range of several kilometers (Attacked a plane that was flying at 10km over the ground after sending his rune cards up there) Standard Equipment: Tens of thousands of rune cards, Walking Church Intelligence: At least above average, expert magician and an expert in runes. Immediately took steps to correct the weakness of his original runes after Touma took advantage of it to beat him, realized how Aureolus Izzard's Ars Magna worked and what its weakness was faster than Touma, has tricked multiple opponents using mirages and skillfully makes use of his surroundings, prep and side effects of his magic during fights Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Innocentius can be dispelled if the Rune Cards are destroyed; Innocentius also feeds off Stiyl's life force, weakening him to the point that Touma can easily fell him in one punch Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rune Magic: Stiyl Magnus is one of Necessarius' most skilled and knowledgeable magicians in the subject of runes, having mastered the 24 basic runes and claming to have created 6 new runes from his analysis of the usual 24. Initially using printed paper runes, after Touma destroyed his runes by using water to wash the ink away Stiyl began to use laminated rune cards. While normally he only uses his rune cards, which he has prepared to support his fire magic, he has been shown to be able to write new runes on the fly using his magic and/or blood. The more cards he deploys, the stronger his magic gets. * Rune Cards: Stiyl carries with him several tens of thousands of laminated rune cards, which he can stick to things or people by magic. He doesn't need to manually deploy them one at a time by hand, he can use magic to deploy thousands of them over his surroundings. * Kenaz: "Torch", used to ignite things, and for flame spells. * Ansuz: "One of the Æsir", used for communication spells. * Opila: "Land, Inheritance", the meaning of land is normally used for people-clearing fields and for Empty Space, a spell that diverts the attention of people from the vicinity of the cards. The meaning of inheritance can be used so it can be used to set up assets so that they transfer to someone else. Using a rune card melted onto Richard Brave's Lævateinn, Stiyl was able to distribute the asset of flames and as the carver he couldn't receive them, much like how the deceased can't receive inheritance, so the flames instead engulfed Richard. In this case, the odds were 50/50 as the Lævateinn belonged to Richard and the Opila on it could also been seen as belonging to him. This use of the rune can only be used in other types of rune magic. * Eihwaz: "Yew-tree", use undetermined, but it seems to be used as a seal. * Peorð: Creates an illusionary body for the user, allowing the user to escape. * Isaz: "Ice", used as a restraint, making anyone who tries to move while the runes are applied unable to move. * Sowilo: "Sun", used for dispersing bystanders. * Uruz: "Aurochs, Slag", using the meaning of remains left over after smelting iron, specifically the concept of melting iron, a powerful acid can be produced. * Teiwaz: "The god Tiwaz (Tyr)", this rune is mentioned as a representative example of runes carved on weapons, with it's effect increased by slain foe's blood running through the grooves of the rune and dying it red. * Ehwaz: "Horse", by using the idea that people in ancient times would overcome a wall of flames by jumping over them on a horse, a rune written on a person's sole can be used to allow them to stomp on and extinguish defensive flames. * Other Rune Magic: Stiyl has also used his rune cards to stop magicians from using mana by preventing them from refining their lifeforce by sticking his rune cards to them and to restrain both the body and mind of an opponent by sticking a rune card on their backs. Fire Magic: Stiyl's main magic is the manipulation of fire and flames, though he can also manipulate heat to a certain extent. His fire magic becomes stronger as more rune cards are deployed, but consequently also drops in strength if the rune cards are destroyed or if the fight is taken outside their area of effect. * Flame Sword (炎剣 Enken):''' Stiyl's basic attack spell, he creates a sword of red flames that burns at 3000 degrees Celcius, capable of melting a human or turn them to ashes even if they are wearing a heat resistant suit. Stiyl can detonate his flame swords to create phreatic explosions, which he has used to attack an enemy with the shockwave of the explosion, to create a smokescreen or to propel himself out of danger. The latter use can harm him if he doesn't take the necessary precautions. * '''Squeamish Bloody Rood (吸血殺しの紅十字 Kyūketsu Goroshi no Kurenai Jūji, lit. "Crimson Cross for Vampire Killing"): Creates a red flame sword from his right hand and a bluish-white one from his left hand. Stiyl then swings the two flame swords horizontaly so that they slice the enemy from left and right like a pair of scissors. * Innocentius (魔女狩りの王 Majogari no Ō (Inokentiusu), lit. "King of Witch Hunters"): A 3000-degree-Celsius regenerating fire monster summoned with a lengthy incantation and the deployment of several rune cards. Innocentius is a Pope-class spell and likely far stronger than his normal flame spells, and is also a nearly indestructible spell that can only be stopped if the runes are removed or Stiyl becomes unconscious, though there is also extreme cases when Innocentius self-regeneration ability is overwhelmed and thus is destroyed by the damage before it's able to reform. Due to this spell taking up a lot of energy, Stiyl's body weakens tremendously from its use. It should be noted that Innocentius' active range matches the area where the runes are located, so it can't move outside that area. The more runes used and the more spread they are the bigger the area, with Stiyl stating that with 60 hours of prep and using 164,000 rune cards he would be able to set up a 2km radius area. Innocentius has the ability to create a large red cross of fire that is used to smash objects. Stiyl has also shown to be able to summon Innocentius without rune cards for a short amount of time by calling his name, directly throwing it at his target. With prep time and support of allies Stiyl has been shown to be able to create a much more powerful Innocentius than usual, described in the novel as possessing flames more dense and with more momentum, seemingly having countless invisible wings behind its giant back and distorting the air around it due to its heat. This Innocentius was instead depicted as an Innocentius bigger than a church in the manga and as a normal Innocentius in the anime. With prep time and several spiritual items Stiyl can summon up to three Innocentius, using Trinity symbolism so as to stabilize the life force drain, but this setup will grow unstable if any of the Innocentius is destroyed. * Healing Burns: Stiyl is so proficient in fire magic that he can heal fire-based burns with a touch. * Heat Sensing: Stiyl can detect opponents in his vicinity by the natural body heat they give off. * Cigarette Smoke Signal: Stiyl can use the smoke from his cigarette (and possibly from any smoke source) to create symbolic patterns that allow for him to transmit messages through the air. * Mental Diagnosis: When Patricia Birdway was struck by a mental attack, Stiyl diagnosed her with help from Theodosia Electra. In both eastern and western magic, a cigarette is used as a spiritual item that carries out changes of mental states, so it can be employed to investigate minds. Stiyl remarked that the spell would be perfect by also using alcohol. The spell allowed Stiyl to use the smoke touching Patricia's skin to analyze the inside of her mind and reproduce its condition within his own brain to figure out what was wrong with her mind. After finding the source of the mental interference, Stiyl used his cigarette to destroy it and restore Patricia's mind to normal. * Mirage Magic: Stiyl has shown the ability to use magic to create mirages and visual illusions by manipulating light's refraction in the air through heat. He can create mirages quickly, allowing him to confuse an enemy and take the chance to sneak attack them, or to escape if he's in a disadvantageous situation. Stiyl can create up to three dummy layers to trick opponents that might be able to track his magic to bypass his normal mirages: the first layer is the actual mirage illusion, the second is creating an artificial presence to trick an enemy that realizes the visual illusion and tries to track his magic by activating one of his rune cards with his magic (the card can be stuck to moving objects to improve an illusion of him fleeing); and the third is activating it all such that the original magic power that activated the spell is disguised. Gallery Boosted_Innocentius.jpg|Boosted Innocentius in the Index manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Rune Users Category:Card Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8